


From Birth

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Lion King (1994)
Genre: Community: fst, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	From Birth

**_Part One: Young Love_**  
Aaron Carter - **Ain't That Cute** // Leslie Carter - **Like Wow!**

**_Part Two: Exile Part A (Nala's POV)_**  
Darren Hayes - **I Miss You** // Our Lady Peace - **Somewhere Out There** // Kelly Clarkson - **Hear Me**

**_Part Three: Exile Part B (Simba's POV)_**  
Yellowcard - **Way Away** // Simple Plan - **You Don't Mean Anything**

**_Part Four: Reunion_**  
Savage Garden - **I Don't Know You Anymore** // Hall and Oates - **Maneater** // Fefe Dobson - **Everything** // Hanson - **If Only** // Tommy February 6 \- **Is This Feeling Love?** // Yellowcard - **Only One** // Backstreet Boys - **Yes, I Will**

[Stream on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-ER9DHaPXI&list=PLDr7mhwgwBZX6j68q4wDnlAcq6gl4yNbq).


End file.
